


I'll Put a Spell on You

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Halloween Fest [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, High Warlock of Seoul Youngjo actually, M/M, Magic, Vampire Geonhak, don't be fooled magic does all the work in here, magic - the real MVP of this fic, mentions of past violence, the rest of Oneus are mentioned, warlock Youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Geonhak may be the vampire, but Youngjo is the thirsty one.





	I'll Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Youngjo is leaning against the counter when the door of the shop opens and someone stumbles in. The warlock straightens up and smiles at the customer, but his smile falls when he sees the man stumble into a shelf. Red eyes look up and Youngjo leans back against the counter, waiting patiently to see what the unexpected guest’s next action is. He hopes the vampire is not foolish enough to attack Youngjo because he is cute and the warlock would like to have him rather than fight him.

“Are you – Are you the high warlock of Seoul?” the vampire asks and Youngjo shivers when he hears his deep, velvety voice.

“Kim Youngjo, at your service.”

The vampire pushes himself away from the shelf and makes his way towards the counter slowly. It looks like he is in pain and his red eyes suggest that he hadn’t feed in a while, he could be dangerous. The vampire stumbles just right before reaching the wooden counter, but thankfully manages to brace his hands against it to avoid falling. Youngjo tenses and his hand twitches towards the hidden blade in his sleeve.

“Please help me! Please!” he rasps and Youngjo’s heart lurches painfully in his chest.

The vampire before him sounds scared and the warlock feels bad for immediately labeling him as a threat when it was obvious that he was suffering. Youngjo moves his hands slowly as not to startle the vampire and touches his face gently. The vampire startles anyway and jerks back violently, making Youngjo freeze.

“I did not mean to scare you, darling,” he murmurs gently, hoping to calm down the now panicked vampire.

“I …”

“How can I help you?” Youngjo asks.

“Can you – can you turn me back?”

Youngjo stares at him too shocked to from any thoughts. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to say something, but being unable to. The vampire is shaking as he waits for an answer and Youngjo feels his chest constrict painfully. The creature in front of him looks so terrified, so sad, so small that he wished with all his heart to say yes, but he can’t give the vampire false hope.

“I’m sorry …”

“You can’t?” The vampire’s face falls and his eyes glisten with tears.

“It’s impossible to turn a vampire back to a human, I am sorry.”

The vampire nods and leans back against the counter, letting his head fall into his hands. Youngjo wants to ask so many questions, but is afraid of causing more heartache, so he just waits patiently for the vampire’s next move. When the silence becomes too suffocating for the warlock he decides to risk it and fish for some answers.

“Were you turned recently? Against your will?” he asks softly.

The vampire nods and Youngjo’s heart aches again. Being turned against your will is a traumatic experience that leaves you scared and confused, without a mentor most of the time since the vampire who sired you will not stay by your side. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does it is usually hard to catch the culprit, despite the council’s best efforts. As the high warlock, Youngjo will have to inform the council about this, but first he has to deal with the fragile vampire in front of him.

“I cannot make you human once more, but I can help you in other ways. I have friends that will be more than willing to help you get accustomed to your new life,” Youngjo said.

The vampire looks up at him with wide eyes. “I don’t – I don’t want to be a vampire. I can’t …”

“I am truly sorry.”

“I don’t want to drink human blood! I don’t want to hurt people!”

“I know, darling, I know,” Youngjo says. “I promise that if you let me help you, everything will be alright.”

The vampire looks at Youngjo for a few long minutes, searching his face for something and the warlock keeps his face in a neutral mask. Youngjo doesn’t know what the vampire wants to find, what he hopes to find, but he can’t give false hope to him. The vampire’s eyes shine with unshed tears as he keeps staring at Youngjo.

“I don’t want to hurt people,” he whispers.

“I promise I won’t let you hurt anyone, darling,” Youngjo says smiling.

“Kim Geonhak,” he mumbles as he looks away from Youngjo.

“You must be hungry, Geonhak.”

“I don’t want to drink blood from humans,” he says firmly.

“In this day and age you don’t have to bite anyone, you can just drink from a bag,” Youngjo explains softly.

“No!”

“Then, how about my blood?” Youngjo asks.

He shrugs his shoulder and his shirt slides off a little, revealing his collarbones. Geonhak’s eyes follow the shirt and Youngjo brings his fingers to the hem, pulling it away from his skin, revealing more of his shoulder and chest to the vampire. Red eyes trace over his exposed throat and the warlock smirks.

“Come on, darling, you can’t hurt me. Come, drink from me,” Youngjo makes sure to lace his voice with magic, tone low and borderline sultry meant to enchant the vampire in front of him.

Geonhak swallows and suddenly he is jumping over the counter, grabbing onto Youngjo and sinking his fangs into the warlock’s neck. Youngjo moans at the feeling and grabs onto Geonhak’s arms. He lets the vampire take as much as he needs, but when Youngjo starts feeling lightheaded he tries to push the vampire away. Of course it doesn’t work, Geonhak is newly turned and has no self-restraint yet so the sleeping spell slips past Youngjo’s lips easily, with no regrets. 

*

Geonhak accommodates to his new life quickly, despite not wanting to be a vampire. With the help of two of Youngjo’s vampire friends, Hwanwoong and Dongju, Geonhak quickly learns how and when to feed among other things. The council investigates Geonhak’s unwilling turning seriously, but as usual it's a slow process that will probably never be solved. Geonhak doesn't seem bothered by it. 

Youngjo lets Geonhak feed from him whenever he wants and goes out of his way to spend as much time as possible with the young vampire, spoiling him constantly. At first he does it out of pity and guilt, but after a while Youngjo realizes that he loves seeing Geonhak flustered and happy, his red ears are slowly becoming Youngjo’s favorite sight. 

Youngjo also tries to find ways to turn Geonhak back into a human at first, but after a lengthy discussion with Seoho, he stops. Even Seoho, a master of all the dark arts, couldn't find a way of turning a vampire back into a human, so they gave up. Geonhak, once again, doesn't seem bothered by it. 

Six months later, Youngjo is happy to see that Geonhak managed to fit right into his group of friends, managing to even get along quickly with Keonhee, the always hyper werewolf. It's a nice sight, seeing Geonhak relaxed when he is with them. Youngjo cherishes that. 

But what he likes the most is when Geonhak feeds on him. The feeling of his fangs piercing his skin, Geonhak pressing close to him as one hand is tangled in his hair and the other fists his shirt, all that almost makes Youngjo come untouched. It would be embarrassing if only the warlock hadn't done much more embarrassing things. 

Tonight, Geonhak has him pressed against the counter, pinning Youngjo’s hips against the wood with a bit too much force. Youngjo isn't complaining though. The feeling of the bruising grip combines nicely with the soft kisses and nips pampered all over his throat. Geonhak groans before sinking his fangs into Youngjo’s neck and, as always, the warlock moans at the feeling. When Geonhak slides his hands up to his waist and softens his grip, Youngjo grinds against him. 

Fangs sink deeper into his throat and Geonhak's moan reverberates through Youngjo’s body, travelling straight to his dick. Geonhak presses closer as Youngjo grinds against him and the warlock starts feeling lightheaded. His magic hums through him, warning that the vampire is taking too much but Youngjo feels so good, too good. Geonhak takes his fangs out and Youngjo comes with a strangled moan, body going lax against Geonhak. 

"Are - are you ok?" Geonhak asks concerned. 

"Hmm, I feel fantastic," Youngjo says as he closes his eyes and drops his head on the vampire's shoulder. 

Geonhak doesn't say anything after that and he leaves as soon as Youngjo recovers. The warlock smiles as he watches Geonhak’s retreating form, red ears on display. After that something changes between them, Geonhak becomes even shyer than before and Youngjo doubles his efforts to spoil him. Youngjo is suddenly very determined to get Geonhak into his bed and keep him there for as long as he can. 

In the weeks that follow Youngjo doesn't hold back his compliments either, some are innocent and some are as filthy as possible, making Geonhak’s ears turn red instantly. The warlock tries to invite Geonhak to his place or on a date multiple times, but the vampire refuses every time. Even his friends catch on and try to help, bless them, yet Geonhak just won't give in. And it's not from lack of interest because Geonhak is very interested if his glances and his reactions when Youngjo gives him gifts and compliments him are a clue. Geonhak is just painfully shy, Youngjo concludes when almost a month passes with no results. 

But fate seems to love Youngjo, or maybe it is the good luck spell he cast over himself. 

*

The shop is quiet this late at night and Youngjo is debating if he should close and go upstairs, open a bottle of wine and munch on some snacks. The door opens suddenly and a panicked Geonhak storms in, slamming the door shut behind him. 

"Are you ok?" Youngjo asks concerned when Geonhak nearly slams into the counter. 

"I am hungry," Geonhak says. 

"You fed yesterday." 

"I know, but I am hungry. Really, really hungry. It’s as if I haven’t fed for a week. Why?" 

"Maybe you didn't take enough, calm down. I was just about to close the shop, why don't you come upstairs so I can give you more blood," Youngjo suggests. 

Geonhak nods, eyes wide and still a bit panicked and Youngjo smiles at him, flicking his wrist in the general direction of the door. The lock clicks into place, signaling that the door is locked and the lights in the shop dim. Youngjo gestures for Geonhak to follow him and opens the door to the stairs that lead upstairs. Under normal circumstances Geonhak wouldn't have followed Youngjo up the stairs, but those were desperate times for the vampire it seemed. 

Youngjo opts to light the various lanterns and fairy lights strewn around the room rather than turn on the lights. The plants murmur when Geonhak steps in after Youngjo and the ivy wraps around the vampire's wrist gently. Youngjo chuckles, amused by how the vampire startles and reaches out to gently tap the leaves. 

"Leave our guest alone," he says gently and the ivy lets go of Geonhak and retreats somewhere. 

Youngjo gestures towards the couch and Geonhak takes a seat reluctantly. Youngjo smiles down at Geonhak, letting his eyes roam over the vampire’s body. He licks his lips and Geonhak follows the movement of his tongue hungrily, eyes red. Youngjo doesn’t hesitate to straddle Geonhak and press himself as close as possible to the vampire. Geonhak wraps his arms around Youngjo’s waist even as his ears turn red.

"Are you really hungry, or were you just looking for an excuse to come see me," Youngjo teases. 

He exposes his throat and Geonhak wastes no time in leaning forward and pressing his fangs against Youngjo's skin. He sinks his fangs in slowly and Youngjo closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the moment. Geonhak drinks way less than Youngjo expects him to and when he pulls back the warlock leans in boldly, stopping just shy of kissing the vampire. 

"I am rather bored of this game we keep playing," Youngjo says. 

Geonhak makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and Youngjo smirks when he feels the vampire's hips twitch, his hardness poking him in the ass. Even in the dim light he can see Geonhak’s red ears and wide pupils. 

"I would very much like it if you would let me have you in my bed, for as long as possible," Youngjo whispers sultry. 

Geonhak closes his eyes and Youngjo braces himself for another rejection, maybe even a final one this time, but Geonhak surprises him. He leans in, eyes still closed and kisses Youngjo on the chin. The warlock can tell that the kiss was meant to be for his lips and smiles softly when Geonhak opens his eyes. Youngjo runs his hands over the vampire’s shoulders and down his arms, magic drawing intricate patterns in their wake then fading slowly.

“It’s not just a one-time thing, right?” Geonhak asks.

“I will have you every night in my bed, darling, just say the word,” Youngjo purrs against the vampire’s lips. “I will take good care of you, make you happy, just say the word, darling. Say the word and I will give you everything you want.”

“Ok.”

The word is a barely audible whisper, but Youngjo hears it due to their close proximity, feels Geonhak’s lips brush against his as the vampire utters the word of consent. They kiss after that, slowly and softly as Youngjo’s hands cup Geonhak’s face gently. The vampire’s hands fall to Youngjo’s thighs and rest there. Despite both of them being worked up, they kiss slowly, enjoying every second of it. When they finally part for air, Youngjo wastes no time in sliding off Geonhak’s lap and pulling him up from the couch.

Youngjo closes the bedroom door behind them and starts unbuttoning his shirt as he turns to look at Geonhak. The vampire’s eyes are wide, watching Youngjo’s every move intently. The warlock knows he looks good in his tight jeans and slightly see-through shirt. Youngjo drops the shirt to the floor unceremoniously then reaches out towards Geonhak, who steps back and out of reach. Before Youngjo can question him, Geonhak takes of his shirt. It’s a bold move that has Youngjo smirking.

“Be good and take off the rest of your clothes for me, darling,” Youngjo says, voice pitched low and mixing with magic.

Geonhak, despite his obvious shyness, does exactly that. When the vampire is fully naked, Youngjo takes his time admiring every inch of his exposed body, licking his lips. Geonhak tries to hold eye contact, but it seems the floor is more interesting, not that Youngjo minds. He takes his time in admiring Geonhak.

“Why don’t you go lay down on the bed, darling?” Youngjo purrs.

Geonhak doesn’t look at him as he climbs onto the bed, but Youngjo sees him rolls his eyes. Once he is laid on Youngjo’s bed the warlock removes his pants and underwear quickly while Geonhak’s eyes watch him intently. Youngjo climbs into his bed and crawls over Geonhak, drawing a low moan from him. He straddles the vampire’s thighs and leans his hands on his chest, smirking down at Geonhak.

“Before we do anything, promise me you will say if it is too much,” Youngjo says.

Geonhak licks his lips. “Yeah, just …”

“Just what, darling?”

“Please hurry up, I’ve been waiting for this for a while.”

The admission is accompanied by red ears and an awkward chuckle. Youngjo smiles and leans down, hands sliding over Geonhak’s skin and then gripping the sheets on each side of his head. He presses kisses on Geonhak’s lips once, twice then bites his lip harshly, making the vampire moan and arch his back off the bed.

“You’ve been waiting for this? Have you been thinking about me fucking you, darling?” Youngjo asks. “Have you imagined my fingers opening you up first then my cock sliding inside you? Was it slow and passionate or fast and hard?”

Geonhak moans and his hands grip Youngjo’s hips tightly. The warlock moves so he is kneeling above Geonhak and his hands are once more on the vampire’s chest. Magic shimmers around them and Youngjo decides to make room for himself between Geonhak’s legs. The vampire is eager to accommodate him and Youngjo has one hand on Geonhak’s hip and the other wrapped lightly around his throat.

“I am going to make you feel so good,” Youngjo says.

He feels magic flare around him, the pleasant buzz of using it and is rewarded with a low moan from Geonhak. Youngjo’s grip on his throat tightens when Geonhak arches off the bed as magic works over him slowly. Youngjo smirks as he leans down a bit.

“Do you like that, darling? Does my magic feel good? Or would you rather have my fingers sliding in and out of you?”

The only answer he gets is a loud moan and he smirks. Youngjo had spent years learning how to use his magic in the bedroom to please himself and his partner, so he is sure that Geonhak is feeling good right now.

“I could make you come without even one finger touching you, would you like that? Would you like my magic to make you come undone as I watch you?” Youngjo asks softly.

“Please!”

“Please what, darling?”

“Please!”

“You want me to fuck you, darling?” A nod. “Ah, but maybe I just want to see you come untouched by me or maybe I want to bring you close to the edge over and over again with my magic, only to stop and deny you the sweet release.”

Geonhak comes suddenly, taking Youngjo by surprise. The warlock startles as Geonhak arches his back with a loud whine. There is cum splattered on Geonhak’s stomach and chest, there is some even on the warlock’s stomach. Youngjo is a bit surprised by how hard the vampire’s orgasm was.

“Sorry,” Geonhak whispers.

“No need to apologize, darling. That was a sight to behold.”

Geonhak’s ears turn red, but he holds Youngjo’s gaze, making the warlock chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395), I promise not to bite ;)


End file.
